Choosing
by Darks Light
Summary: Yaoi shounen ai, TalaxKaixRei, Kai's going backward & forward between Reibladebreakers& TalaDemolition Boyswith a new discovery concerning trust and both sides waiting impatiently for his decision...who is Kai to choose? Plz give it ago and R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! Don't own the characters, don't own song, so don't sue because I don't own anything of value…

**Choosing  
By Darks Light**

Kai walked quickly down the street full of busy people who meant nothing to him. The rain poured from the dark skies above soaking through his jacket and shirt, but he didn't care, he was to concerned with what was going on inside his head to even notice the people he pushed aside in his hurry to put as much distance between himself and the Abbey. Rei and the others had warned him, but he hadn't believed them because Tala had made a promise to him that everything they were doing was for the good of everyone.

…Kai's POV…

I sigh as I continue down the crowded street, naturally I believed Tala; he had never lied to me. I had trusted him, but that was until Rei found me this afternoon and showed me some files that Kenny had found proving what Tala had said was not true. However I didn't want to believe it. Instead of just letting it slip and coming back with Rei as the Chinese boy had begged me to do, I took the files and ran straight to Tala demanding and explanation, but now I wish I hadn't.

…**_Graffiti decorations  
Underneath a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust…_**

I had just stood there, watching Tala as he took the files off of me, he had only flipped through the first few pages and I already knew what was coming by the defeated look in his eyes. He told me the truth, the truth Rei and the others had been trying to tell me all this time; he lied to me. The worst part was when he told me he lied because he loved me and knew that I wouldn't stay if I knew the truth; but how am I supposed to believe him now when he's already lied once? I sigh shaking my head slightly, my hair heavy in the falling rain as I make my way back to the apartment I used to share with Rei and the others and I cant help wondering if they'll actually accept me back this time.

…Rei's POV…

There's a nock at the door and Tyson runs to get it, we had ordered a couple of pizzas just a few minutes ago. I look at the clock that hangs on the wall in the lounge room; pizza delivered in five minutes? That's great service, if it is the pizza man but something tells me it isn't.  
"Kai?"  
I look quickly around at the door as the sound of Kai's name reaches my ears, before springing up off of the couch I had been previously lying on. I run up to Kai and wrap my arms around him.  
"Kai, why on earth are you so drenched?" I ask, leading him into the apartment, past Tyson who looks shocked at the reappearance of our leader; we had thought he was gone for good this time.

…**_The lessons that you taught me  
I learned were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)…_**

"Kai, where on earth have you been man? Rei said he searched all over for you. So what's happened? Have another fight with Tala now did we?" Tyson asks in an unusually spiteful voice. I watch as Kai collapses on the couch just as Kenny and Max come in from the other room.  
"Oh, hey Kai," Kenny greets him, and it's obvious that he, like the rest of us, is surprised to see him back here, Max just nods politely and sits down besides Tyson.  
"So Kai… you going to stay with us or what? I mean will you make up your mind already. Nearly every week your going backwards and forwards between us and him; its confusing!" Tyson exclaims, throwing his arms up into the air probably to emphasise his agitation or just out of expressive habit.

I sit on the couch beside Kai, watching worriedly as he slowly falls to lay on his side his arms covering his face and ears as he looks away. I sigh as I listen to Tyson rant on and suddenly I wish that the pizza would arrive, even though I wasn't hungry when we ordered it, at least it would distract Tyson. I slowly run my hand through Kai's hair as he lies there in a form of silence, his eyes shut tight as though he's trying to block us out; block out Tyson's harsh comments. I want to do something but I really have no right to tell Tyson to stop, it is confusing each time Kai comes and goes and I'm eager to know which of us he really wants to be with; Tala and the Demolition Boys or me and the Bladebreakers.

…**_I wanna run away  
Never say good-bye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wandering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up me mind…_**

…Kai's POV…

I don't know what to do, I just lie there, Rei's hand running smoothly through my hair as I try to block out Tyson's raving, I'm trying to think; I need time.  
"Common Kai, you've been like this for weeks… cant you see his doing nothing to you but harm…"

There he goes again, there's no stopping him one he's like this besides dinner or the appearance of Tala and the Demolition Boys themselves, I'd prefer the first option. I feel one of Rei's hands rest gently on my own, trying to comfort me without ending up with Tyson turning on him. I sigh, there is one why of stoping it and that's to get up and run out of the apartment all together… however, I don't want to do that though because if I do, I doubt I'd ever be able to get back in… I could go back to Tala, say I'm sorry for doubting him, say I want to be with him… but is that really what I want? I don't know! I don't want to decide…I can't decide when I don't know if Tala truly meant what he said when he said he loved me.

The sound of someone banging on the apartment door cuts through Tyson's raving and silence falls over us. I rase my head slightly to see Tyson had gone to answer it, Rei's still sitting beside me while Max sits on the couch opposite ours shaking his head slightly while Kenny just looks at me apologetically.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"  
I and the others left in the lounge room suddenly look towards the door, I gasp as my eyes meet the fierce ice blue ones of Tala.

…**_Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up…_**

…Tala's POV…

I push past Tyson and make my way into their small lounge room, Bryan and the others follow me but so does Tyson who still wont shut it.  
"GOD CANT YOU GUYS GET IT WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL YOUR PHYCO CONTROLLING SHIT!"  
"Can't you get it? Kai belongs with us, you people could never understand what he's been through," I tell him, cringing slightly as he continues to yell, but I'm not listening just gazing at Kai as he sits on the couch with the Chinese boy. I hold out my hand in front of Tyson's face and he instantly cowers behind the blond; finally some silence.

I sigh as I watch Kai just sitting there on the couch still drenched from the rain, I guess I could have got someone to take him here, whether he would have taken the offer or not is another thing; he seemed pretty upset… but that was in the past, sure it was only a short time ago… but this is the present and I want some answers!

"Kai, before all this with Kenny's little detective charade you said that you would choose…" I remind him as I stand in front of him but he doesn't look at me, just adverts his eyes to the floor; I hate it when he does this, I hate the feeling of guilt it gives me...but I love him...'why couldn't I have just been honest in the beginning'... I hear Tyson start up again and was about to tell him to shut it when I realised he was agreeing with me.  
"Well Kai? Who's it going to be? Us, your favourite people in the whole world? Or these nut cases?" I hear him ask before I turn around and glaring at him as Bryan and Spencer corner him off; he finally shuts his mouth.

…**_All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)…_**

…Kai's POV…

I sit here, trapped, listening as Tyson works Tala up into an argument by throwing his usual lame insults at Tala and his team, my team; are they still my team? I look to Bryan and Spencer who just stand there watching but would probably beat Tyson to a pulp should Tala give the word. I here Max trying to calm Tyson down, saying this wouldn't get them anywhere… what they should be doing is just asking me… I groan… just great! The attentions back on me.

"You should listen to your friend and shut your mouth," I hear Tala tell Tyson, "Because we're not leaving until he makes some sort of decision," he adds, I sink further into the couch avoiding eye contact with anyone of them.  
"What will it be Kai? Come back with me and those who actually understand what you've been through or stay with these guys and become a traitor," Tala tells me, plain, stern and straight to the point, just like he always was when he got worked up and frustrated with matters he couldn't comprehend properly. His persuasion skills aren't the best during these times, but that's Tala, its all he knows and you cant blame him with the upbringing we at the Abbey had been given; are still being given.

"Common Kai, just say you choose to stay with us then we can get rid of this angry cyborg," Tyson adds breaking me out of my thoughts. I sigh and stand up looking from one to the other… I had been so close to certain I had wanted to be with Tala… but then… well the trust I once had in him is damaged, but the history remains... what he had been willing to do for me remains… and then there's Rei and the way he always cares without asking for anything. I don't want to choose, not yet… I need time to think. I look away from them all gathered here in the lounge room, my eyes falling on the unguarded door… a way to get out of this situation is forming in my mind.

…**_I wanna run away  
Never say good-bye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wandering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up me mind…_**

I side step towards Tala and the Demolition Boys watching Tala's face brighten slightly, and I found my self wishing neither groups had been standing near the door. I know full well how disappointed he'll be when he sees what I do.

…**_I'm gonna run away and never say good by  
Gonna run away, Gonna run away  
Im gonna run away and never wander why  
Gonna run away, Gonna run away…_**

I'm running down the stairs now, not knowing or caring whether they're following me or not. I hit the ground floor and run out into the open streets the rain hitting my face as I sprint down the street. Well look at this the great Kai Hiwatari has resulted to running away from his problems… I sigh… it's a lot simpler then having to choose then and there… this way I wont have to choose…

…**_I'm gonna run away and never say good by  
Gonna run away, Gonna run away  
Im gonna run away and never wander why  
Gonna run away, Gonna run away…_**

I keep running, through the rain through the streets until I come to a now deserted park… I'll let them choose… whoever can find me. I walk over to a large tree in the centre of the park looking out around the surrounding streets before climbing up into the shelter and cover of the branches. I sit there, my back leaning against the trunk of the tree, the leafy branches sheltering me from most of the wind and the rain as I watch the streets. I used to come here all the time, just to think or to be alone with my thoughts, however on two occasions I didn't come here by myself; once with Rei and once with Tala…

Ok it may sound like a pathetic idea leaving my future in the hands of fate to choose who remembers a tree they've only visited once. But it's the only way I could think of how to decide between them… it's really the only thing they have in common with each other besides beyblading and their love assumed love of me. I had told them both this is where I go to be alone with my thoughts… and aren't you supposed to listen and take notice of those you love? Well both Rei and Tala had told me they loved me… the one who was telling the truth would be sure to remember this place… I close my eyes… surely they would have followed me…

I snap my eyes open and look around; I could have sworn that I had heard something…  
"Kai?"

... Well what do you think worth continuing? Who do you think should find him


	2. Chapter 2

AN: well here you have it the second chapter...sorry it took so long for me to post it, i had internet problems and beside that i didnt think anyone would be interested in it... guess i was wrong...had a few different ideas for the decision but this is the one i decided to go with...

…Kai's POV…

I shift my position on the branch I was lying on so I can look out over the park… I smile looking down at the boy; fate has decided him as her choice and apart of me feels relieved though I don't fully know why. He sighs softly looking back up at me, his eyes clouded with relief and satisfaction.  
"Twice in one evening. You shouldn't run off like that, Kai," I hear him say with a slight shake of his head. He's tisking me like some little child but I cant bring myself to glare at him like I would anyone else who tried; I know its one of his ways of letting me know he was worried.

"You know I can take care of myself; I've survived this long," I remind him, reaching my hand out to him even though I know he's quite cable of scaling this tree by himself. His eyes soften and a small smile appears on his lips as he takes my hand in his, using his free one to grasp onto one of the branches before pulling himself up to sit beside me.  
"I know, but you really should consider the consequences of you're actions."  
"You sound like Kenny," I tell him, and he winces, agitated at the label I've just given him, but I can't help but smirk, its his fault for scolding me about something he rarely does himself.  
"I was being serious, do you want me to list what has happened each other time you've done something like this," he states his eyes hardening slightly but then he sighs and shakes his head again.

"Sorry," I apologise, I sometimes forget who I'm dealing with and what he's been left to deal with and clean up after so many of my runaways.  
"It's fine. I was glad to get out of that place… to much yelling and shit talking from Tyson after you left," he tells me with a smirk of his own.  
"So Kai, now it seems your little antics have landed you in a problem you can no longer run away from," I here him say as he looks over at me, closing his eyes briefly in agitation as some of the rain slips through the leaves and onto his face. I laugh softly receiving a joking glare from him as he shakes his head vigorously, sending thousands of raindrops over me. I rase an eyebrow curious what he was hoping to accomplish, I'm already soaked through and by the looks of things he is too.

"So what are you going to do?" He asks, crossing his legs and leaning against another branch, arms folded across his chest as he holds my gaze, a questioning look in his eyes now mixed in with the unusual concern. I go to say something but don't, remembering that he doesn't yet know what I decided to do, I smirk, he doesn't know that I had chosen to go back to the first to find me, he doesn't know I've already chosen him; maybe now I can get some form of truth... I break away from my thoughts noticing the slightly confused look Tala's giving me, I shake my head slightly, indicating it's nothing for him to worry himself about and he instantly relaxes slightly.

"Why did you lie to me?" I ask, choosing to ignore his previous question, replacing it with a question of my own which clearly agitated him; something I used to love to do.  
"Because I love you," he tells me bluntly, "I knew you wouldn't stay if you knew the truth so to keep you I kept you in the dark… I apologise if you still strongly disapprove; it was the best idea at the time," he added.  
"Why don't you just leave as well?" I ask, wondering why hadn't ever asked this question before, wondering if he had ever thought of leaving before; it was possible, he had seen me do it.  
"Because I cant," is his answer and I instantly wonder why.  
"I have no where to go, no family fortune to live off," he tells me and I'm, slightly taken back by the last comment, I had forgotten about that, that family heritance that I have so often taken for granted; Tala never had that.  
"…As long as the Abbey stands I'm stuck there," he tells me, regretfully looking away and out over the park, I follow his gaze after noticing his eyes harden visibly only to see Rei sitting out in the rain on one of the park benches, he must of only just got here or we would have noticed. I scan the rest of the park, there's no sign of Tyson or any of the others but I can pick up the unique silhouettes of Bryan and the rest of the Demolition Boys down the other end of the park.

"Rei knows to wait…" I tell Tala placing a hand on his shoulder, he nods relaxing back against the other branch like he had been before, "…un like some people," I add receiving a slightly hurt look from him, but then he smiles realising I wasn't meaning to attack him and his way of dealing with things.  
"I'm not one to wait around and do nothing as the one I love goes back to my rival's place," he states with a huff; so amusing.  
"Now, no more stalling, I want to know what your decision is and they'll need to know to," he tells me indicating to the rest of the Bladebreakers who were now making their way over to Rei and then to the Demolition Boys.

Well its now or never I guess…how am I going to explain this to Rei…

...well there it is hope you like it and feel free to review!.


	3. Chapter 3

…Rei's POV…

It hurts to watch the one you love slowly approach you with your rival and all you can do is sit and wait for the inevitable, yes I know what's coming; no doubt in my mind even though I wish there was. I can see it in his eyes, he choose and he choose Tala, he doesn't need to say anything; its obvious. However I have no other choice really but to sit here and wait for him to reach me; he's sure taking his time.

I glance left and right; Max standing behind me leaning on the back of the bench, Tyson sitting beside me, Kenny must of stayed home. Rain falls from the sky in torrents as the wind blows it around the park plastering my hair to my face; maybe I should just get up and walk away. I shake my head mentally, no that would be rude; he's almost here now anyway. However it's a pity he's brought Tala with him, though that's when I notice the remainder of their team approaching from the other side of the park.

I keep my eyes on Kai, trying to ignore the presence of the male vixen tagalong who's with him… I cant understand… I was so sure… why Tala? I snap out of my thoughts noticing that Kai's stopped; Tala standing a few metres behind him as the rest of his team continues to approach. I understand what Kai's doing, I'd rather not have him tell me the inevitable with Tala standing beside him gloating. I get up and signal for Tyson and Max to stay where they are as I approach Kai.

He doesn't say anything, he seems to be contemplating something… I don't know what there is to contemplate; there is no kind way of saying no. My mind begins to wander… the rains still pouring around me and the added sound of approaching thunder adds to my agitation. I focus back on Kai but Tala grabs my attention, even from where he stands he's still gloating at me, the obvious 'Kai's mine' visible in his expression… I still don't understand… I suddenly notice that Kai had been saying something… is still saying something, but it's like everything's on mute and all I can think about is Tala and why?

However then I realise that this was the same Tala who had caused Kai to return to me time after time and noticing that Kai had stopped talking I nodded my head slightly to make it look like I was listening and walked away. Part of me wants to know what it was Kai was saying but it's drowned out by realisation… Tala's still the same and that's bound to mean he'll make another mistake… one Kai can't forgive him for.

…Kai's POV…

I stand in the rain in silence watching as Rei indicates to Tyson and Max that they can return to the apartment now and they go… Tyson throwing me angered looks but that's the least I expected from him. I feel Tala's arms wrap around me as he draws my closer into the warmth that is Tala, I'm surprised that went so easily… maybe I was wrong… maybe Rei only though of me as a close friend… it doesn't matter now.

"Coming?" I hear Tala whisper in my ear and I nod my head smiling slight to myself as I allow him to lead me towards where the others are waiting for us, two cabs parked along the street also waiting for us. Tala's taking me back to Russia with the rest of the team… he says he has an apartment there; an apartment just for the two of us.

..  
... The End! hope you've all enjoyed reading this... my apologies for all those who had wanted Rei to be the one who ended up with Kai... originaly it had been him who was planned to be with him but then something changed my mind... i guess it might have been the concept of Rei being able toknow/think that Tala being Tala wouldnt be able to...i dont know . haha well to all you who are reading this and also write keep writting! (i'm still waiting on a few of you to update your stories...damn cliffhangers!)


End file.
